


Fuck The Rules

by assholemurphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Kissing, M/M, Nail Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphy/pseuds/assholemurphy
Summary: Bellamy and Murphy are in a band and there's really only one rule, no dating other bandmates, but neither one of them has ever been any good at following rules.





	Fuck The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> For Essie, who requested them painting each other's nails and I kinda went overboard.

Murphy sat forward on the couch, dipping the brush into the nail polish and pulling it out, letting the rim catch the excess and pull it back down. He held out his hand, three nails already coated in the dark paint, two left to go on this hand. He drug the brush over one of them as the TV droned on in front of him, informing him of some story he didn't necessarily care about as he mocked the reporter, sarcastically mimicking him as he spoke, “'And now back to the newsroom with Barbara.' Fuck Barbara.”

He finished the last nail and dipped the brush back in the paint, switching hands and trying to drag the brush across his thumb nail, but he completely fucked up and managed to paint half of his thumb black. “Fuck.”

He grabbed for the rag soaked in nail polish remover and used it to clean the smudge off of his thumb before trying again and failing just as spectacularly. “Motherfucker!” He snarled, slamming the brush back into the bottle and wiping furiously at his hand, cleaning off the paint and glaring at the offending bottle like it was to blame.

The rag only served to make things worse, messing up the paint on his left hand and leaving it looking gross and smudged. He let out a string of curses and threw it back onto the coffee table. He was getting furious. He took a couple deep breaths and tried to straighten the now fucked polish, but it refused to go back to the way it had been and Murphy let out yet another string of curses as he reached for the rag again and wiped off the polish, getting ready to start over.

“What's your problem now?” He heard Bellamy ask from the doorway.

“I'm trying to paint my fucking nails but the polish keeps fucking up and it's a goddamn mess and I can't fix it so I had to start over and the fucking weather guy's predicting it's going to be nearly a hundred tomorrow and I want to choke him,” Murphy told him, crossing his arms and sitting back, pouting like a child. All he wanted was to be able to paint his nails so he could chip them and make them look cool for their set that night, but it the fucking polish wouldn't cooperate with him.

Bellamy snorted at him and set his cup down on the table, taking a seat next to Murphy and grabbing the bottle of polish before turning to face him and holding out his hand, expecting Murphy to let him have his hand.

Murphy wanted to protest, but he was too frustrated with his own attempts and he couldn't see the harm in letting Bellamy help, so he silently gave over his hand and let Bellamy do it for him.

Bellamy gave a satisfied smile and began to fix the paint on Murphy's left hand in silence. It didn't take him long to fix it then he grabbed Murphy's other hand, gently straightening out his fingers and going to work, telling him, “I used to do this for Octavia when she was little.”

Murphy wasn't sure what to say to that. It was the first time Bellamy had mentioned his sister in months, since they'd had their falling out that he still wouldn't tell anyone about, though Murphy was sure he'd be the last person Bellamy would tell since he probably knew him the least out of everyone. They weren't exactly friends, they weren't at each others throats or anything, they were civil, but they hadn't really moved on from the first awkward acquaintance state.

“I'd do hers and then she'd do mine and I'd have bright pink nails to wear to school the next day. I could have just taken it off, but I never did,” he shrugged and went back to painting Murphy's nails, the moment apparently over.

After Bellamy was done with Murphy's nails he let go of Murphy's hand and turned towards the TV, watching the news that Murphy had been halfheartedly mocking for the past half hour.

Murphy didn't say anything, comfortable with only the noise from the TV as he stared at Bellamy. He wasn't sure when but he'd realized a couple months back that he may just have a thing for their new lead singer. He shouldn't, considering he was the reason they had a rule against dating band members, but he did, and he couldn't really help it. Maybe if Bellamy didn't want people falling for him then he should be so incredibly talented and hot. It wasn't fair. Murphy hated rules.

Once his nails were dry, he reached out for the bottle of polish and held out his own hand, drawing Bellamy's attention.

“You don't have to. I, unlike some people, am capable of doing my own nails,” he teased.

“Just give me your hand, asshole,” Murphy huffed, rolling his eyes. It wasn't his fault his hands kept shaking when he'd tried to paint his nails.

Bellamy snorted and let Murphy take his hand, “Well, since you asked so nicely.”

Bellamy let Murphy paint his nails, smiling softly at the way Murphy's nose scrunched up when he concentrated. He thought Murphy was quite possibly the cutest thing he'd seen in years, and he would have said something, but Murphy had been the one to inform him of the bands no dating members policy so he was pretty sure he wouldn't be up for breaking it. What kind of punk band had rules anyway? But Bellamy was the newest member and he didn't want to overstep, so he said nothing and kept his feelings to himself, but that didn't mean he wasn't head over heels for Murphy.

He had been since their first show. He'd thought he was cute and funny before, but watching the bassist on stage had been more than he could take. The energy he had and the way he looked so at home taunting the crowd, keeping himself just out of reach and smirking at them, Bellamy had been lost.

After Murphy finished with Bellamy's nails, he sat back, giving Bellamy a satisfied smirk and turning to his own nails, proceeding to start chipping at the paint on them.

“What are you doing?” Bellamy asked, a little offended Murphy was destroying all the work he'd done.

“Making them look cool,” was the response he got.

“I just painted them and now you're purposely chipping the paint?”

“Yeah.”

“You're going to ruin your nails.”

Murphy just shrugged and kept at it, his tongue between his teeth and Bellamy was grateful for the fact that he couldn't touch anything just yet because otherwise he wouldn't have be able to keep his hands off Murphy.

“You want me to show you how to do yours?” Murphy asked when he was finished with his own.

Bellamy wanted to say no, that he liked his nails they way they were, but the idea of Murphy touching him again, no matter how little it may be, was too much to resist. “Yeah.”

Murphy smiled at him and took his hand in his own. Bellamy watched as he chipped at the pristine paint until he was satisfied before moving on to the next. Bellamy marveled at how gentle his touch was compared to what he would expect from someone like Murphy, but Murphy was constantly contradicting himself, so it wasn't much of a surprise.

“You ever think about changing the no dating band members rule?” Bellamy wasn't sure what possessed him to say it, but he did, and now there was no taking it back.

“No,” Murphy shook his head and looked up at Bellamy through his lashes and Bellamy had to stop himself from leaning forward and kissing him. “It never ends well.”

Bellamy wanted to say that maybe it could, if he gave it a chance, gave _him_ a chance, but he didn't. He remained silent until Murphy asked, “Why? You got a crush on Miller or something?”

Bellamy laughed softly and shook his head, “Or something.”

“You gonna tell me who?”

“No.”

“So, it's me, then?”

“If it was?”

“The rule exists so I don't fuck up and cause us to have to find another band member.”

“What if I promised not to leave even if it ends badly?”

“Then it would get awkward or worse and the band would suffer.” As much as Murphy wanted to, he wasn't going to risk the band like that. “I'm not going to be that selfish. Been there, done that. Miller would kick my ass if I cost us another lead.”

“So, you won't even consider it?” Bellamy didn't mean to push, but he wanted Murphy, he wanted to break the rules because he felt he'd be worth it.

“I've considered it.” And he really wished he could just go for it, but he wasn't going to hurt the band just cause he couldn't keep it in his pants.

Bellamy was a little surprised to hear that Murphy had considered it, he had expected flat out rejection. If Murphy wanted him back, then they should just go for it. But Bellamy understood why he didn't want to, and he was willing to let it go, but he wanted at least a taste, so he could stop fantasizing what it would feel like, “I'll make you a deal.”

“What's that?”

“One kiss and I'll drop it forever.” One kiss should be enough to get Murphy out of his system, just enough to stop wondering what it would feel like.

“Just one kiss?” Murphy raised an eyebrow at him. He could do that. Just one and then it'd be over with. It'd be nice knowing what kissing Bellamy felt like.

“Just one.”

“Fine.”

Bellamy smiled and took Murphy's face in his hand, pulling him in and letting their lips just barely brush, teasing him. Murphy swallowed hard before surging forward and kissing Bellamy hard, rough, and passionate, all the things Bellamy had come to associate with him and he never wanted it to end. Murphy nipped at his bottom lip and Bellamy parted his lips for him, letting Murphy lick into his mouth. His fingers tangled in Murphy's hair and he heard Murphy moan into the kiss. He let his free hand wander down Murphy's side before sliding it under his shirt.

The kiss ended way too soon for his liking and Bellamy panted as Murphy pulled away. He hadn't wanted it to end but it was over and he looked up at Murphy who was now in his lap and all he wanted was to pull him down again.

“Fuck it,” Murphy muttered, leaning down and kissing Bellamy again.

Bellamy didn't want to, but he pulled back, asking, “I thought there was a rule-”

“Fuck the goddamn rule,” Murphy nearly growled.

Bellamy snorted and let Murphy push him down so he was leaning on the arm rest with Murphy on top of him. “So, does this mean we're together now?”

“It means shut up and kiss me, jackass.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is loved! Find me here: [assholemurphy](http://assholemurphy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
